ooOONo vuelvas a irteOOoo
by hinna94
Summary: Pasaron unos años sin tener noticias de Logan y Marie cada día soñaba con él cuando un día un sueño le parece tan real. ¿Será un sueño o la realidad?. Continuación de "Note vayas"
**Hola a todos/as! He decidido hacer una continuación de "No te vayas". Para quienes no lo hayan leído los invito. Pensaba hacer que Logan sufriera mas pero no me salio .. Por cierto es un Rogan (RoguexLogan). Disfrútenlo. Besos.**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al MUNDO DE MARVEL, pero sin buscar algún beneficio propio o fines lucrativos, sino que para diversión y entretenimiento mutuo de los que leen, es que se escribe esta historia, tomando "prestados" nombres y personajes... I'm sorry Marvel_ U_U _ **pero toda la fama para ustedes que crearon maravillosos personajes :D**_

 ** _"-" dialogo_**

* * *

 **ooOO¡No vuelvas a irte!OOoo**

-¡ _No vuelvas a irte_!- Grito con voz fuerte, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor voltearan a ver.

Él la estaba mirando, cuán hermosa y tierna se podía ver en esos momentos. Lo único que no soportaba era el verla llorar.

Después de dos años había vuelto, luego de resolver algunos asuntos personales que le permitirían ser solo de ella. Este era su primer encuentro. Como si nunca se hubiese ido entro naturalmente a la Mansión, por la puerta central. En su "hogar" habían nuevos mutantes, lo mismo de siempre. Él buscaba con desesperación a una hermosa "niña" que había dejado atrás hace un tiempo.

Busco en toda la Mansión, quedándole solo el patio. En el camino se encontró con Beast el cual estaba en bata tomando, una taza de café con sus anteojos pustos. Ambos se saludaron con un "buenos días" como si el tiempo transcurrido no hubiera pasado.

Cuando la encontró en un banco leyendo un libro, casi se desmaya. No se parecía a la chica que había dejado dos años atrás. Llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros, con sus dos mechones blancos y aquella melena un tanto ondulada y castaña. Muy pocas veces la había visto en vestido y debía confesar que esas "pocas veces" habían sido porque "casualmente" paso por la puerta de su cuarto se encontraba abierta. Ese vestido que se ajustaba hasta la cintura, enmarcando su pequeña cintura y resaltando sus pechos. Era de un color amarillo brillante y terminaba en caída hasta media palma por encima de las rodillas. Su espalda abierta era la gloria, estaba muy hermosa y sexy.

Ella estaba intentando leer un libro para concentrarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¡Claro que sabia la respuesta! Tenia dos calendarios tachados día por día. Ese hombre... ¿Nunca le habían enseñado que a una mujer no se la puede dejar esperando tanto tiempo? Pareciera que no. Todas las noches se paseaba por la entrada de la Mansion esperando verlo volver. Muchas veces quedándose hasta dormida. Se tuvo que obligar a entrenar y entrenar para evitar pensarlo, gracias a eso obtuvo cierto control sobre sus poderes. Aunque se lo agradecía, no quitaba el hecho de que lo quería tener en sus manos para matarlo. Matarlo y después con besos y atenciones revivirlo.

- _Logan... te extraño. ¿Cuándo vuelves?_ \- susurro con voz triste y mucha melancolía. Él escucho su susurro y no aguanto mas se fue acercando. Todo se sentía como en cámara lenta. No era de los que se ponían nerviosos pero en ese momento lo estaba. Ella sitio una presencia acercándose y levanto la mirada. De sus labios se escapo un "Lo-logan" tartamudeando. Sus ojos habían empezado a humedecerse y lagrimas caían. Él apresuro el paso al ver asomarse unas lagrimas en el rostro de su amada.

- _Marie, yo también te extrañe-_ Como si respondiera a el "te extraño" que ella había dicho antes. La abrazo y se quedo así por un largo tiempo. Ella lloro como una niña en sus brazos dejando salir toda aquella tristeza que llevaba guardándose. Cada uno se perdía en el otro, sintiendo el aroma, las lagrimas, el latido de ambos como si fueran uno solo.

Se separaron de a poco y cuando Logan la iba a besar ella volteo su rostro, agachando la mirada. No es que no quisiera besarlo, se moría por hacerlo pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para caer del sueño, de la fantasía. No vaya a ser de nuevo que esto fuera un sueño. No de nuevo. Un hermoso sueño del cual no querría que la despierten. - Un sueño...- Susurro... - _Benito sueño que pronto terminara-_ Lo miro- _No me beses, porque cuando lo hagas despertare y no volveré a verte._ \- Lloraba porque lo sabía. Siempre era igual, se quedaba dormida, Logan venia diciéndole "regresé" o algo así, se daban un abrazo y cuando la besaba se despertaba sintiendo toda la ola de calor que se iba dejándola envuelta en la mas fría brisa. Cansada. Sola. Sin abrigo.

- _Mi niña...-_ No dijo mas y levantó su mentón trayéndolo hasta el suyo. Sonrió, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Sus labios se unieron. Cuan maravilloso momento que tanto anhelo. Nada ni nadie podría causar aquellas emociones y sensaciones, solo su dulce y deliciosa Marie. Cuanto tiempo esperando aquel beso que poco a poco lo derretía pero, a su vez, le daba firmeza para continuar. Un beso con todas las letras. Perdiendo su lengua en la de ella, los brazos de ella, enredados en su cuello y los de él en su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen mas y mas hasta no poder.

- _¿No has despertado? sigues conmigo. No es un sueño-_ Le dijo sacando su lengua. Después de separar sus bocas. Ella toco sus labios , sabiendo que era real. Ningún beso en sus sueños podría causar tanto. Lo volvió a abrazar.- _Te extrañe. Tonto, tonto, idiota, cabeza dura, colgado, te amo, idiota sin cerebro,_ …- Decía mientras, suavemente y despacio, golpeaba con sus puños el pecho de su amado mientras él aun la sostenía de la cintura.

Era la segunda vez que la escuchaba decir aquello, pero el sonreía, ¿tantos insultos y en medio un "Te amo"?. Vaya. Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Marie, cansado.- _También te extrañe, mi niña, hermosa, dulce, TE AMO, princesa, mi único amor-_ Ella lo conforto un buen rato. Luego de eso lo miró a los ojos. Llevo ambas manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y desato el collar que llevaba puesto.- _Bienvenido-_ Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. - _Estoy en casa-_ Le respondió agarrando el colgante y sujetando la mano de ella para guiarla al interior de la Mansión.

Ella caminaba detrás de él con su mano sugetada. Sintiendo que el tiempo transcurrido sin él se esfumaba como si nunca se hubiera ido. Llorando de felicidad. Cuando recordó- _¡No vuelvas a irte-_ Gritó haciendo que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor voltearan a ver. - _No lo haré-_ Le contestó sonriente


End file.
